Mario Kart: The New Double Dash!/Beta elements
These are the beta elements for Mario Kart: The New Double Dash!. Beta Elements Menu The menu was different. There was once a mission mode. Also, instead of "Select your character", it said "Select your skateboard". The Select Your Character shot on this wiki was taken on January 5, 2011 and some characters was removed before the game was released. Items In the "items" folder in the MKTNDD disc, there are not only items, but unused as well. These are Basketball (basketitem), Robotboard (robotitem), Swordsnight (sword_night_04), Train Chomp (chomptrain), Superboard (superitem) and a group of shells (shellorange1, shellwhite, shellblack, shellgrey1, shellgrey2, shellorange2 and nightshell). nightshell is a White Shell that can only be used on tracks with night theme. Unused Things Found in the game's memory, these things was meant to be in the final version, but removed for various reasons. These are "demosign", "countdown123", "skateboards", "100th", "P1-P2-P3-P4", "pointhands", "kartsign", "housewindow", "troumap" and "kensheroad". Some of these things are using a weird name. "kensheroad" is a unused billboard showing a road and Mario, "pointhands" are arrows, "troumap" is a map showing The Race of UM and so on. All of these things were removed in the final version. The list of all the unused things: * 1 - "basketitem" (Basketball) * 2 - "robotitem" (Robotboard) * 3 - "superitem" (Superboard) * 4 - "chomptrain" (Train Chomp) * 5 - "kensheroad" (Shell City Billboard) * 6 - "shellorange1" (Orange Shell) * 7 - "shellorange2" (Orange Shell) * 8 - "shellblack" (Black Shell) * 9 - "shellgrey1" (Dark Grey Shell) * 10 - "shellgrey2" (Grey Shell) * 11 - "shellwhite" (White Shell) * 12 - "housewindow" (Shell City Windows) * 13 - "kartsign" (Mario Kart - Home of Jameston Karts) * 14 - "countdown123" (Red, yellow and green dots) * 15 - "demosign" (Sign saying "DEMO") * 16 - "skateboards" (Skateboards) * 17 - "pointhands" (Arrows) * 18 - "P1-P2-P3-P4" (Multiplayer Text) * 19 - "100th" (Bad Position) * 20 - "offnited" (Unused Text) * 21 - "troumap" (Unused Map showing The Race of UM) * 22 - "PS3" - (Unused) * 23 - "ossenfredrik" - (Unused) * 24 - "sheel city" - (Beta name for Shell City) * 25 - "Demo" - (Beta Sign) * 26 - "yoshieatme" - (Unused) Unused Text String number 492 is unused. It appears in Vanalker's Text Editor. offnited OFFNITED This message was going to appear on the menu, but it was cut from the game. It's string number 493 in Vanalker's Text Editor. Mirror Race is included Other unused strings. Could be anything and anything. Course selected. Error detected in fit audio fiveteendollars. You unlocked nothing. Toilet makes sense to remove anything. Shortcut 1 error. Cannot load path fiveteendollars. Nintendo 64 bests rules! And Cannot Give My fiveteendollars IS SHORTCUT NOT! Placeholder text. It was used for text that was never completed. fiveteendollars FIVETEENDOLLARS Text changes When the game's name was changed, so did the text. There are two "E":es in Version 3.36. When the game was released, the text had to be changed to fit with the correct spelling. The text didn't fit with the game's theme, so it was changed. Mostly because of it including "p.s". Also the V3.36 text doesn't mention Unga Wii Menu, which could mean that it was named "Blocktrixs Menu" at that time. The then console's name wasn't shown because of the name. Tracks A few unused tracks can be found in the game's memory. These are olkov_raceway, troutrack and n64debugtrack. olkov_raceway is Olkov's Circuit, troutrack is The Race of UM and n64debugtrack is N64 Royal Raceway, but it is just black and red. Olkov Raceway is one of the unused tracks. The collision is intact, and the item boxes are there too. The text has three placeholder models at the top. These are Petey Piranha, Yoshi and a truck. Just a few seconds into racing, you can see the text "PETEY PIRANHA" on the cliff, in red colour. The Race of UM is also unused. The collision is intact, so did the item boxes. It makes use of one unused thing: Checkpoint. Shell City was called Sheel City and had a sign plus some windows and other things. Parking Jungle had two skateboards at the end, the bridge is missing and a screenshot shows that one section of the track was a road in the beta version. In a screenshot showing Skatedemo, it can be seen that Simon Raceway doesn't look like what it looks like today. The sign said "Demo" instead of "MARIO KART", Lakitu doesn't appear, And the forest is not present. The Race of UM was removed in the final version, but the map shows a part saying "CHECKPOINT". This is because the track was imported from Trackmania. Other During the development, it was called under the following names: Demo Mario Kart, Mario Kart Uii, Skateboard Kart and Mario Kart: Double Dash Uii. In the manual of the game, it says "Want a skateboard for a race?". This was changed to "Want to double the fun again?". Gallery File:Beta Kart Oval.PNG|The picture of the beta oval in the manual File:Mario Kart - The New Double Dash! Sheel City Beta.PNG|Beta version of Shell City. "kartsign" and "housewindow" are seen File:Qweqwewqe.PNG|This sign was removed in the final version File:Skateboard Kart - Menu.PNG|Old menu File:Skateboard Kart - Menu 2.PNG|Select your Skateboard File:Skateboard Kart - Screenshot.PNG|A Basketball Item File:Skateboard Kart - Screenshot 2.PNG|A skateboard using "Robotboard" File:Skateboard Kart - Screenshot 3.PNG|A skateboard using "Superboard" File:Skatedemo Screenshot.PNG|Skateboard Kart demo on Simon Raceway. File:Skateboard Kart - Screenshot 4.PNG|Four skateboards racing at Royal Circuit File:Mario Kart - The New Double Dash! - Select Your Character (Double Dash Mode).PNG|Some characters in this shot has been removed File:Mario Kart - The New Double Dash! - Single Player (Double Dash Mode).PNG|Unused message File:Skateboard Kart Europe Boxart.PNG|Early boxart File:The Beta of UM.PNG|Unused map File:MKTNDD - Unused Shells.PNG|The unused shells